londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 146
History 3 October 1934: Existing service running from Lewisham (Rennell Street) via Rushey Green, Catford, Bellingham, Downham, Bromley, Hayes Lane, Baston Road, Keston, Leaves Green and Biggin Hill to Westerham Hill (Fox & Hounds). Operates Saturday and Sunday only. 8 April 1936: Revised to operate during the summer season only. The route ran between the following dates (first and last days listed): *11/4/36-4/10/36 *28/3/37-3/10/37 (operates Sunday only until 29/5/37) *7/5/38-9/10/38 12 October 1938: Route withdrawn. 22 November 1939: Route re-introduced between Bromley North and Westerham Hill, operating one morning journey on Monday to Saturday only. 3 July 1940: Route withdrawn as a wartime economy. 30 April 1947: Route re-introduced operating summer Sundays only, dates as follows: *4/5/47-9/11/47 *9/5/48-17/10/48 *17/4/49-23/10/49 (revised to run Lewisham to Downe) *7/5/50-8/10/50 13 April 1949: Extended from Bromley North via Downham, Bellingham, Catford and Rushey Green to Lewisham (Rennell Street). Withdrawn between Keston and Westerham Hill, and instead extended via Downe Road and New Road Hill to Downe. 11 October 1950: Route withdrawn, replaced by route 146A. 14 May 1952: Route re-introduced as a daily service replacing route 146A, operating between Bromley North and Downe. 22 April 1978: Converted to single-deck one-person operation. 4 September 1982: Sunday service withdrawn. 10 August 1985: Contract awarded to Crystals. 5 January 1987: One morning school journey introduced from Biggin Hill Valley via Biggin Hill, Jail Lane, Berry's Green and Luxted to Downe, then via the existing route to Bromley. 6 September 1988: One morning school journey introduced from Biggin Hill Valley via Biggin Hill and Leaves Green to Keston, then via the existing route to Bromley. 22 October 1990: School journey via Leaves Green withdrawn. 10 August 1991: Contract awarded to Metrobus. 29 April 2000: School journey from Biggin Hill withdrawn, replaced by route R2. 14 July 2007: Sunday service introduced (except early mornings). Operators Route 146 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: before 3 October 1934-9 October 1938; 22 November 1939-2 July 1940; 4 May 1947-8 October 1950; 14 May 1952-30 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-9 August 1985 *Crystals: 10 August 1985-9 August 1991 *Metrobus/Go-Ahead London: 10 August 1991-present Garages Route 146 has been operated from the following garages: *Catford (TL): before 3 October 1934-9 October 1938; 22 November 1939-2 July 1940 *Old Kent Road (P): 21 April 1935-29 September 1935; 12 April 1936-3 October 1937 *Bromley (TB): 29 May 1937-9 October 1938; 4 May 1947-8 October 1950; 14 May 1952-9 August 1985 *Dartford (FR): 10 August 1985-9 August 1991 *Orpington (MB): 10 August 1991-18 September 1998; 29 April 2000-present *Godstone (GD): 19 September 1998-24 February 2006 Route description - list of stops Route departing Bromley North * stop name Route departing Downe * stop name Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Bromley North Tweedy Road, Kentish Way, Elmfield Road, Bromley High Street, Westmoreland Road, Hayes Road, Hayes Lane, Hayes Street, Baston Road, Heathfield Road, Westerham Road, Downe Road, New Road Hill, Rookery Road, High Street Downe Route departing Downe High Street Downe, Rookery Road, New Road Hill, Downe Road, Westerham Road, Heathfield Road, Baston Road, Hayes Street, Hayes Lane, Hayes Road, Westmoreland Road, Bromley High Street, Elmfield Road, Kentish Way, Widmore Road, East Street, West Street, College Road, Tweedy Road, Mitchell Way, Northside Road Timetable information First bus from Bromley North: 0726 (0931 Sundays) First bus from Downe: 0655 (1000 Sundays) Last bus from Bromley North: 2351 Last bus from Downe: 2320 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:Crystals Category:Metrobus Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Catford (TL) Category:Old Kent Road (P) Category:Bromley (TB) Category:Dartford (FR/TD) Category:Orpington (MB) Category:Godstone (GD) Category:Buses serving Bromley Category:Buses serving Hayes (South London) Category:Buses serving Keston Category:Buses serving Downe Category:Buses formerly serving Lewisham Category:Buses formerly serving Catford Category:Buses formerly serving Bellingham Category:Buses formerly serving Downham Category:Buses formerly serving Leaves Green Category:Buses formerly serving Biggin Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Westerham Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Berry's Green Category:Buses formerly serving Luxted Category:Buses serving London Borough of Bromley Category:Routes running in 1934